Lucy's Darkness Becomes Light
by Fairyofthenorthwest
Summary: The Kingdom of Emotions was a joyful kingdom but Lucy was the exception to that. Lucy was the girl who showed no emotion and never was truly happy. Can Lucy ever show emotion on her own or will she need someone to show her how. I don't own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima. This is rated M because of mentions of self harm, suicide, and depression. I'm new so sorry if the story is not good.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time in a land far away lived the Kingdom of Emotions. In this kingdom everyone shared their emotions even if it might hurt someone. But within this kingdom a girl by the name of Lucy was different. To the naked eye Lucy looks like a normal girl but in reality she didn't show emotion. It's not that she doesn't have emotions it just she couldn't express it like other people. She always hated talking to people do to them always expressing their feelings. She was not jealous of them she loved not talking about her feelings. When Lucy was little she could express her feelings perfectly. But Lucy's house was always a happy family so when Lucy started getting sad and depressed her family would beat her for being sad. After what was years of beating Lucy learnt to keep her feelings inside and to hide behind a mask. Now at the age of 16 Lucy parents are dead but she still didn't tell anyone about her feelings. Will Yui ever express her feeling on her own, or will she meet someone who could see past her mask to see the darkness consuming her?

* * *

Author's Note

Hey Guys this is my first fanfiction so if you have any suggestions on what should happen I would love to hear them. Also I will not be able to post the first chapter for awhile until my computer starts working right I'm using my brothers right now. That's all for now please leave reviews on what you think should happen I will try to add them in. Thanks


	2. Bakery Visit

3rd Person POV

It was a normal day in the Kingdom of Emotions. Looking down the streets everyone was doing their morning chores. But down a certain street two girls walking to the bakery. The one with blood red hair was Erza Scarlet and the one walking beside her was Lucy Heartfilla. And this is how our story began.

Lucy POV

I was walking with Erza to the bakery, but I guess I should introduce myself first my name is Lucy Heartfilla or also known as Emotionless. I was nicknamed this because I don't have emotions. I mean I do have emotions just can't show them like everyone else. I don't get anrgy, sad, or happy I feel them but I do show them. It's because of my parents but that for another time. The only person who knows of my past is my best friend Erza. As we aporuced the bakery I turned to Erza.

"Erza why are we here again" I asked with my usual emotionless face.

"Lucy I told you I have to pick up my brother's birthday cake" Erza said with a sigh.

I turned towards the bakery again and walked in. As soon as I walked in everyone in there was bowing which meant royalty was here. I instantly got on my knees as I looked to my side to see Erza on her knees too.

"Erza who do you think is here this time" I said

"I don't know Lucy" Erza said to me.

Erza POV

"I don't know Lucy" I said to her.

Lucy has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. As I looked around the bakery I could see all the girls had hearts in their eyes. I turned to Lucy and nodded she nodded back I guess she saw the girls too. Who ever it is has to be a guy because of the girls and hot. I could hear some people talking it sounded like a man and women. I instantly knew the women as the shop owner I always come here for bread. It was at least 5 minutes later they stopped talking and I heard someone walking back. The person walked right by me and out the door with out another word. I got off my knees and in line with Lucy.

"Damnit my knees hurt now. I hate how we have to do that everytime royalty comes" I said to Lucy.

"Hm" was all Lucy said back.

Lucy POV

We finally got Erza's brother's birthday cake we started walking back to her house. We began talking about random things when I ran into someone. As I sat on the ground I said a quick apology to the person.

"I'm sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going" I said with no emotion.

I looked at the person I ran into he had a hood on so I couldn't see his face. I looked at the people around me they were whispering about how "Emotionless" knocked over the man one purpose. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the man I could see his mouth it was in a frown. He got back up I could tell he was about to reach out his hand when Erza came over and had a freak attack.

"OMG LUCY ARE YOU ALRIGHT" Erza screamed looking to make sure I was alright. I nodded then looked back at the man he seamed taked back the lack of emotion in my eye or maybe my face.

"Are you alright sir" I asked as Erza continued to check me for injuries she stopped when I tensed in pain when she touched my wrist. Erza looked at me I just turned my head.

"Lucy please tell me it not what I think it is" Erza said to me in almost a whisper. I just stood up and turn to the man I knocked into early.

"I'm really sorry about that sir I hope I haven't held you back from something important" I said to the man who looked at me quesionable. After I bowed I looked back at Erza who was crying I went over to her picked up the cake. I started to walk when I looked back Erza was still back there I turned around and yelled.

"Are you coming Erza I'm sure Kaden will want you at his birthday party" I yelled at her. Erza looked up and smiled at me and started running up to me. 

* * *

Author's Note

I'm sorry I haven't posted in awhile but my computer decided to delete the chapter. My computer also decided to stop working so I had to reset my computer back to the factory settings. I will try my hardest to get the chapters up I might be late I have a lot of homework to do now since school is ending soon. I also have assessments ya


	3. Not A Chapter

Hey guys sorry I have not updated my Lucy's Darkness Becomes Light yet. I will try to update it soon I'm been trying to get my homework done. Why do teachers have to give so much homework. Also I'm starting to get sick so if I don't post the new chapter by the end of this week I will post it next week for sure. Anyway like I said before if you have any suggestions on what happens in the story I would like to know ok. I think thats all for now see you later Fairyofthenorthwest signing out.


	4. A Friend Maybe

A/N Ok please don't kill me but I'm going to be honest with you I was going to give up on this story. But I didn't because lillyRdalton commented that she was going to cry if I didn't update soon so Thank you Lilly. Also I wanted to say thank you to the guest that commented that mean review and didn't even use a real account to comment. Ok that is all for the thank you's now. Just to let you know I wrote this in a hour or more so its most likely bad but I had to update. Also like I have said before if you have any suggestions at all I'm more than happy to hear them and try to include them in my story so yeah. That is all for today this is Fairyofthenorthwest signing out.

* * *

Erza's P.O.V

Lucy was walking in front of me when she suddenly stop and looked at me.

"Ok I know I promise you I wouldn't cut anymore but you know its hard for me to stop. Its helps me deal with the pain." Lucy said looking right at me but I knew she wanted to look down in guilt.

"Lucy I know its hard to stop but please find some other way to deal with it. I hate to see you suffer and those cuts only help so much it still reminds inside you." I said with tears streaming down my face.

Lucy looked up to the sky I knew she wanted to cry, scream, be angry anything. But she couldn't she looked back at me and started walking back toward our house. I soon followed as I did I thought of the man that Lucy ran into in town. The frown that was on his face when they called her Emotionless no ever did that they either smiled or laughed at it. He also looked familar even with his cloak. Maybe he could be friends with Lucy. Maybe.

Natsu's P.O.V

Hey my name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm the prince of the Kingdom of Emotions. And right now I'm getting a cake for my dad Igneel(Did I spell that right?). Of course that means going to town and going to the bakery. I love my dad I do but going to town is a whole different story all together. For one everyone tries to impress you just because your a prince and second there are way to many girls fawning over you. But like I said before I love my dad so its a sacrifice I'm willing to make. I was talking over the plans for the cake when a blonde and red head walked in they looked around for a second before they dropped to their. I could see them whispering to each other then roll their eyes.

I went back to talking to the baker "So could you make the dragon swirl up the cake to the top" I asked the bakery

"Yes I can and when do you need this done by" the baker asked nodding her head.

"By next week" I replied

"Ok Thank you for your business" said the baker bowing her head as I walked out.

On my way out I took a quick look at the blonde and red head they were both still bowing but they were not talking to each other anymore. Once outside I walked to an alley where I put on my cloak and looked at my watch I had about 2 hours before I had to get back home. I came out of the alley and started walking around town when all of sudden I ran into someone. When I looked back up it was the blonde from the bakery but this time I could see her face. She looked at me with no emotions at all which came as a shock to me because everyone shared their emotion whether they wanted to or not.

"I'm sorry about that I wasn't looking where I was going" she said as no emotions acrossing her face

I was about to apologize when the people around us starting saying how this "Emotionless" person ran into someone on purpose. I looked back at the her to see her rolling her eyes. I got up I was about to reach my hand out to her when the red head came out of nowhere and started freaking out and checking her to see if she was alright.

"OMG LUCY ARE YOU ALRIGHT" the red head screamed looking all over this girl now know this Lucy.

I looked at Lucy as she nodded she then looked straight at me. I was taken back by the pain, fear, loneliness, and suffering in her eyes while her face was blank of emotion.

"Are you alright sir" Lucy asked me as the red head was still checking her over.

Lucy then tensed when the red head touched her wrist. The red head looked at her while Lucy just turned her head.

"Lucy please tell me this is not what I think it is." the red head asked in a whisper like voice but I still heard

Lucy just stood up and turned to me "I'm really sorry about that sir I hope I haven't held you back from something important."

I just looked at her wondering why she doesn't show emotion, why her wrist would hurt, and why the red head was crying when Lucy didn't say anything. Lucy started walking away after picking up a cake that us on the ground. She continue walking then stopped looking back to the red head.

"ARE YOU COMING ERZA I'M SURE KADEN WILL WANT YOU AT HIS BIRTHDSY PARTY" Lucy yelled at the red head now named Erza.

Erza looked up at Lucy smiling and started running towards her as they walked home I'm guessing. Checking my watch I saw that I had 30 minutes to get home. Well today was eventful also this girl Lucy now has my interest.

* * *

Also I'm not the best speller because I was home-schooled for about 2 to 3 years so my spelling is not the best but I will try my best ok Thanks.


	5. Hidden Emotions

A/N Ok so the characters maybe a little OC. Who am I kidding a lot OC anyway Please comment if you like this chapter it maybe a little story but I couldn't think of anymore so swear it I'm posting it. Remember if you have any suggestions please tell me and I will try to add they in. Also I will be starting school soon so I may post later on I moved to a new school that's all. This is Fairy signing out

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

When I got back to the castle the only thing on my mind was that Lucy chick. Walking up the steps to the door I was stopped by my one and only frienemy(Is that how you spell it) Gray Fullbuster.

"Yo Fire-Breath where have you been I was waiting for at lease 10 minutes for you" Gray said as I opened the door.

"I was in town ordering my dad's birthday cake Ice princessssssss." I said streching the princess part he hates that I call him that just like I hate him calling me Fire-Breath.

"Don't call me that Flame-Brain and it doesn't take 3 hours to order a cake." Gray said back walking in with me to my room.

"I was walking around town for alittle bit while I could." I said as I layed down on my bed.

Gray sat down and started reading the new books in my bookself as I started thinking about Lucy again. About an hour or so later I sat up and looked at Gray.

After about a minute of staring at him I ask "Hey Gray do you know a girl named Lucy in town?"

He just looked at me for a minute before he started laughing like a mad man "Nice one Natsu like you are wondering about a girl good one" he said in between his laughing.

"Gray I was being serious do you know of a girl named Lucy that lives in town." I said getting angry that he thought I was joking.

Gray just looked at me then shook his head no before started reading the book again. After about 10 minutes Gray popped his head back up to look at the clock. Getting up he put the book back on the self before going to the door.

Right before walking out Gray turned his head to look at Natsu "Yo Flame-Brain if you are talking about Lucy Heartfilla she's blonde then I suggest not looking into her unless you're going to help her." Gray walked out of Natsu's room with a sad look on his face.

'Ok that is it I'll find out about this Lucy Heartfilla and why she doesn't show her emotions if its the last thing I do' Natsu thought before heading down stairs for dinner.

Lucy's P.O.V

Me and Erza just walked in our house when Kaden came out of nowhere and tackled us. Luckly the cake didn't get destoryed during the attack.

"Kaden can you please get off of us" I said looking at the giggling boy

"Ok"

After Kaden got off of us I went to my room while Erza set up the rest of the decorations. During that time I was listening to my music when I passed out. (Ok if you guys see this ' its either a dream or thought)

'I walked in to the living room of my house see no one there I walked outside. I went to the porch swing and waited I don't know what I was waiting for but I just continue to do so. All of a sudden I was in my room with my mom and dad yelling at me.

"WHY CAN'T YOU BE HAPPY FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE. ME AND YOUR FATHER GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU WANT AND NEED AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US." Mother screamed at me while tears were streaming down my face

"Sorry Sorry I'll try harder Sorry please stop yelling Mom" I said in a quiet voice

"SORRY YOU'RE SORRY" My father screamed as he slapped me in the face

I shot up in my bed breathing hard I started looking around the room hoping not to see my parents. When I didn't my breathing slowed and I started to relax. I reached up to touch my face not a single tear no signs whatsoever to show that I had a nightmare. I got out of bed and walked to my mirror. My face emotionless as ever my black long sleeve turtleneck and black jean would have looked normal if not it being over 100 degrees outside. As I looked into my eyes I could see all my emotions play out like a book. I began to laugh bitterly.

"It's amazing how much someone can hide in plain sight but I look into their eyes and you can see their story" I said quietly and darkly

I was about to go lay back down in be went Erza called me. Walking to the door I looked back at my mirror blinked and every emotion in my eyes seem to disappear. Closing the door behind me I walked to the kitchen only to see Gray standing there with no shirt on.

"Gray your shirt I know its hot out but seriously keep your clothes on" I said walking past him to get a glass of water

"Shit" was all he said before going to look for his shirt.

Erza came in with the cake for Kaden candles lit and everything calling for Kaden. When he came out Gray, Erza, and her parents all sang "Happy Birthday" to Kaden. Blowing out his candles we all ate cake and they have a laugh or two. Just before Gray left he ask to talk to me outside.

"What do you want Gray" I said just wanting to go lay down

"Do you know someone named Natsu" He asked with a serious voice

"No I don't you forget the only "friends" I got are you and Erza" I said putting quotation marks with my fingers

"Ok never mind then see you Lucy" Gray said before running of to who knows where

Going back inside I walked to my room and shut and locked the door behind me. 'Why would I know someone named Natsu everyone hates me or something' I give up trying to find the answer and fell alsleep dreamless.


	6. I'm Jealous

Hey guys sorry I haven't lost in awhile. I am not going to sugar coat it or anything but this story has got me crazy. At first it was going to be a one shot then my best friend some how convince me to make it longer which wasn't my plan so I keep forgetting about it. Also I will tell you right now my computer give up on my so I'm writing this on my phone so it will most likely suck. Also I want to thank lillyRdalton for their review I appreciate it a lot. Ok that's all I have right now remember that if you guys have any suggestions at all please tell me in the comments. This is Fairy signing off.

Natsu P.O.V

I woke up the next morning and began looking up information on this Lucy Heartfilla. What I found surprised me the Heartfilla's were a very rich family second to the royal family but it had no mention of a daughter. it did however mention of a daughter they once had but died shortly after birth. I began to think 'If their daughter died after birth who was this Lucy girl and why did she have the Heartfilla name'.

I was about to look up more about Lucy when knock came from the library door I looked up and saw Gray standing there.

"What do you want Ice- Princess" I said in a mocking tone.

"I came by to hangout and the maids said you were in the library Flame-Brain so what are you doing in here" Gray said in his own mocking tone.

I was unsure whether I should tell him I was looking up the girl named Lucy since he did kinda say to leave her alone. But being me I told him anyway.

"I'm looking up information about that Lucy chick" I said quickly looking back down at the book.

When Gray didn't say anything I looked back up at him to see he had put his head down. I was about to call out to him but he snapped his head back up and gave me a very sad expression. I realized that the look wasn't for me but for who he was thinking of.

"Listen Natsu if you really want to get to know this girl Lucy you better be willing to help her ok" Gray said in a sad tone looking straight into my eyes.

"Why does she need help?" I said instead of answering his question because the way he look was like he was going to break down for this girl.

"The Lucy you are looking up won't be found in a book because of the life she has had. You have seen her right how she has no emotion on her face because of the way she was brought up. She needs to be saved but she can't have someone how only wants her for her looking or body so if you want to know her you have to help her or you can just forget about her. Do you understand Natsu." Gray said looking at Natsu's eyes the entire time as he began crying.

"I want to help her please Gray tell me about her" I said pleading to him

"I won't tell you about her past only she can but you better be prepared to hear it" Gray said looking at the ground

I looked up to the ceiling and thought 'I want to know why she doesn't show emotion and why she is the way she is. I want to help her even though I know nothing about her'. I looked back down to Gray and nodded to him telling him I was ready.

"Alright if you ready want to help her just be warned she doesn't like the topic being bought up and she has what I would call a body guard so be careful she won't care whether you are royalty or not." Gray said laughing a little at the end.

We walked out of the library to the forth doors before going out I but on my clock and followed Gray out. He had a deep look to his face as if deciding something I just ignored it.

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke up with a bad headache knowing what cause it I reached over to the side table to have some medicine. Since I don't show my emotion thet get piled up inside my head causing my never ending headaches. I got out of bed once my headache subsided a little. As I got dressed I heard Erza yell at breakfast was ready I didn't feel like eating but if I didn't come out of my room Erza would burst in here freaking out like always. I turned and walked out of my room to the dining room where Erza was happily make eggs, pancake, and bacon. I sat down in one of the chairs and watched as Erza didn't realize I was there.

"Good morning Erza" I said rather loudly wishing I could laugh as she flipped around frighten.

"Well Good morning to you as well Lucy" She said smiling oh how I wish I could do that to.

"I'm not hungry this morning so I won't eat ok" I said looking at her

"Ok I guess but you should eat a little bit of something" Erza said in a sad tone as she looked at me.

I ignored the look I was use to it by now I knew she never meant to you at me that way but she's Erza a loyal friend that want to help anyway she can. But I'm unfixable I have been ever since I was born but she still trys and had ever gave up on me. I got up from the table and went to wake up Kaden.

"I think Gray is coming over but your guess is as good as mine." Erza said to me before going back to cooking.

I knew Gray crazy habit of showing up randomly and at off times like really who shows up at 2 in the morning to have ice cream. I smiled to myself in my head. When I reached Kaden room I cracked open the door to see him still sleeping away. I walked in and began playing with his hair he had the same bright scarlet red as his sister but it was more on the curly side than straight.

"Kaden it's time to wake up bub Erza almost done with breakfast." I said whispering in his ear.

His eyes shot open as his moss green eyes stared at me.

"Thanks Lucy" he said smiling has big smile.

I nodded back knowing I can't smile I got off his bed and walked back into the kitchen and got the plates for us including one for Gray if he decided to show. I finished laying everything out as Erza walked in with the food. She began puting food on plates leave mine of last so I can decided if I want to eat or not. So after Kaden appeared dressed and sat at the table I was still deciding if I wanted to eat when the front door open know it was Gray because he always walked in without knocking. I got his plate and piled up some food not even looking at him.

"Gray can you please knock every once in awhile." I said finishing up his plate when I looked up I saw a other person under a clock.

I was instantly brought to my memories.

'I was in the garden running around when my mother, father, and a man in a cloak came up to me. I knew I was in trouble by the looks on my parent's faces. Suddenly I was grabbed by the man in the cloak and was dragged to the house when we got there the man started beating me while my parents screamed at me to show emotions. All I could do was take the beating as I gasp for air as the man kicked and hit me in the stomach. When he was done I just lied there as no tears or emotions came across my face even though I wanted to I just couldn't. My parents walked towards me telling me how much of a disgrace I was to them and the family.' I heard something scattered and I broke out of my memory. I looked at the floor and saw what had scattered it was the plate for Gray when I looked up Gray was standing in front of me waving his hand trying to get me to focus on him.

"Sorry Erza I'll clean this up" I said as I looked back at the floor then back up to look at her.

"Lucy it's ok" Erza said looking at me trying to figure out what just happen.

I went around Gray past the cloaked man and into the kitchen to get the broom and dustpan. When I came back out they were all stating at me I grabbed my plate and handed it to Gray.

"Gray go get your friend a plate to it were you just going to let him stave?" I told him as blunt as ever. 'Damn I wish I could show my emotions' I thought as I began picking up the broken plate and food off the floor.

Finally coming out of his daze he grabbed another plate from the kitchen and sat down at the table. When I was finished I look at his friend who was standing very awkwardly not knowing what to do. I looked at Gray and cleared my throat he looked up from his food I pointed to his friend he gasp as if suddenly remembering had a friend here. He got up and walked to his friend putting a arm around him he cleared his throat.

"Oh right kinda of forgot he was here Erza, Kaden, and Lucy this is Natsu Dragneel." Gray said scratching his check.

"So you brought the all mighty Prince over for a breakfast that was very kind of you" I said in my unusal blunt tone as I threw away the broken plate and food.

I turned around to see this Natsu guy pull off his cloak and put it on the back of a chair. His pink hair sparkled as the light hit it and his eyes shimmered deep green. I turned towards Erza who had pure confusion on her face while Kaden looked overjoyed. I gave up looking at them and walked over the Erza.

"I'm going to my room if you need me the Prince shouldn't have to see someone like me ok." I whispered in her ear.

"Lucy please don't think that" she said with a sad tone.

I just waved to her and kissed Kaden on the head. I walked over to Gray stealing a piece of bacon off his plate kissing him on the head as well before bowing my head towards the Prince and went off to my room.

"Ok I'm sorry if I caused that I didn't mean to." Natsu said as soon as I was about to close my door.

I finished closing my door and though 'You didn't cause anything I did when I was born'.

Erza's P.O.V

(Warning mentions of self harm read at your own risk)

'Oh Lucy I hope she doesn't start cutting because of the accident' I thought. As I stood up I looked at Gray he nodded I began walking to Lucy's room bowing my head at the Prince on the way there. When I came to the door I knocked and I could hear a faint come in. When I open the door Lucy was sitting on her bed with a blade in her hand. I closed the door quickly and jumped on to the bed next to her.

"Lucy please for the love of me don't do it" I said close to crying my eyes out.

"I'm not I was just thinking that if I did do it then I would hurt you and Gray even more and I still wouldn't get nowhere my emotions would still be struck inside my head and then no one will be happy" Lucy said while turning the blade in her fingers.

"Lucy can you tell me what you are feeling because I know for a fact that you have emotions just can't express them" I said putting my arm around her and using my other hand taking the blade from her.

"I feel sad, unworthy, angry, misunderstood, and down right jealous. You know why because I'm the only one like this and I understand it's not my fault but I just wish I could laugh, smile, yell, blush, cry, ect. But I can't and it's not fair it sucks because even right now when I'm saying all of this I just sound like a damn robot. It sucks Erza it really does." Lucy said while looking right at me and I could see every emotion flick though her eyes as she told me this.

"Lucy whether you display your emotions on your sleeve or not you do have them and I can see them in your eyes so I know that one day everything will be alright you know why because if your emotions did reach your eyes then they will never reach your soul. Eyes are the windows to the soul. Ok I believe with everything I have that one day you will smile, laugh, cry, yell, ect. because you are you and you can make miracles happen." I said looking straight at her smiling while eyes ran down my face.

A/N Hey guys this was a long chapter to write on my phone especially since I have never done this before I hope you guys like it please comment Thanks Fairy signing out


	7. I Understand

A/N Hey guys I know I haven't posted in at least a year but here I am. Telling the truth I forgot about this story because I was working on another one on Wattpad. So I apologize for the very very very late entry but here it is. It's not long but it is here so enjoy. Signing out Fairy.

Natsu's POV

After Lucy finished cleaning up the broken plate she quickly left to what I could assume was her room. Erza and Gray exchange a look that I have not idea what it meant, but after the look was exchange Erza quickly followed where Lucy went.

"Do you think Luce will be okay Gray? Sissy hates when Luce hurts herself." spoke Kaden

I quickly looked over to Gray and Kaden hoping that someone would explain what Kaden meant or even exactly what happen. I only received sorrowful looks from both Kaden and Gray. We could hear some talking from both Lucy and Erza it soon became quiet quickly. After awhile Erza returned with tear streaks down her cheeks.

She turned towards Gray "She fell asleep against me I laid her down and covered her up so she should be up in about 30 minutes give or take"

She turned back towards me "I sorry about that prince that was no way to welcome you to my home"

"It's quite alright you should always deal with the people you care about most before anyone else no matter the circumstance" I spoke smiling at her

"Thank you for understanding" smiling she spoke back at me

Turning towards the kitchen I could hear cabinets opening and closing. She came back with a plate full of food because of everything that happen I forgot I haven't ate. As I saw the food my stomach growled quite loudly, I blushed. Giving thanks to the food I began digging in as soon as the food touch my tongue it exploded with favor.

"Wow this is great Erza where did you learn to cook like this" grinning at the red-haired women

"That would be me" a timid voice spoke from behind me

I turned around to see Lucy hiding just out of view in the darkness of the staircase.

Smiling at her "Well you must be one fantastic cook if your student could make this delicious of a dish"

"Thank you" she said in a very blunt tone as if she tried to put some emotion in it

She came out of the shadow of the stairs and sat at the table. As soon as she sat down Kaden got up and climb onto Lucy's lap and snuggled against her instantly falling asleep. She looked down at him gently stroking his curling red-hair as though she would protect him from everything.

Softly she spoke up to Erza and Gray "He was worried about me right?"

"Yeah he was" I answered "How you know?"

"He always curls up against me and falls asleep when he scared that I might leave him so he holds as tight as he can so I can't leave. He has done that as long as I can remember sometimes I was the only who was able to put him to sleep. Remember that Erza having to call me in the middle of the night just so he would sleep?" She began speaking towards me then turning towards Erza that the end.

"I sure do Lucy god I always felt so bad for waking you up just to put him to sleep" she giggled a bit

"You know I didn't mind it not only got me out of that house, but almost every time you called I was already awake"

"Why did you like getting out of your house?" I wonder who didn't like living at their home

"Ummm….." looking away from him she looked to the ground

"She just did okay no more questions" Erza quickly intercepted before anything more could be ask about Lucy's past.

However instead of letting it go like I know I should all I think 'What exactly happen to Lucy when she was growing up'.

Lucy's POV

Dammit I needed to be more careful about what I say or more questions will be ask. Answering those questions would be impossible to do. I must have been tuning out everything because before I know it I'm being shaken by Gray on the shoulder.

"Huh what's up" looking up confused

"You shut down Luce we have been calling to you for a minute now finally Gray just shook you" Erza responded with a smile

"I'm sorry I didn't notice"

"It's fine Luce we just wanted to make sure you were fine" Gray spoke letting go of my shoulder

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Ok just making sure also Natsu has something to ask all of us" Gray said turning him head towards Natsu

"Oh yeah um I would like to invite you to my father King Igneel's birthday next week"

"Oh well we don't really have anything planned next week so I don't see why not" Erza said trying to recall her mental calendar

"So I should put you on the list great I just need your full names"

"Erza Scarlett"

"Lucy Heartfilia but just put it down as Lucy Scarlett"

"Why not Heartfilia" confused as to why Natsu asked

"Because although I was born a Heartfilia I consider myself a Scarlett" although blunt Lucy's words held much confidence

"Okay that's fine" Natsu looked out the window and quickly realize how late it was "Shit Gray we have to get home before my father finds out I left the castle for the whole day. Thank you for inviting me into your home"

"If you want your more than welcome to come back tomorrow" Erza offered

"Yeah I think I will definitely come back tomorrow it's quite cozy here see you tomorrow bye Lucy, Erza and Kaden"

"Bye Gray and Natsu see you tomorrow"

Gray and Natsu walk out the door as it shut behind them. Lucy thought about how many she was actually looking forward to seeing Natsu tomorrow. 'I wonder why I want him to come back tomorrow huh who knows'.


End file.
